modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6373
26 lipca 2012 40px 20 czerwca 2016 40px 21 września 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6372. « 6373. » 6374. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Na Sky Lounge, Steffy wyjawia Liamowi, że Hope przesłała jej właśnie kreacje z sypialni Brooke. Byli małżonkowie żartują na temat tego, co może znajdować się w sypialni Logan, zaś Steffy wyobraża sobie, że istnieje sklep z bielizną, będący "źródłem mocy" matki Hope. Liam przypomina byłej żonie, że rozmawiają o jego teściowej, zaś Steffy żartuje, że jego żona może znaleźć rzeczy mogące odmienić ich związek. Dziewczyna zastanawia się też, czy Hope odnajdzie w sypialni matki przepis na to, jak utrzymać przy sobie ukochanego mężczyznę. Liam stwierdza, że była zona zawsze żartuje, podobnie jak ich ulubiony aktor Bob Hope. Była para rozmawia o tym, jak Hope wybaczyła Steffy i zaprosiła ją na ślub we Włoszech. Córka Ridge'a zauważa, że były mąż ma świetny gust jeśli chodzi o kobiety. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że nadeszła pora, by odpuściła Loganównie, po czym żegna się z Liamem, życząc mu szczęścia. "Cha cha cha", rzuca Forresterówna na odchodne. W swoim biurze, Ridge zapewnia Brooke, że nie ma powodu, by Hope włączała jej komputer i natknęła się przy tym na nagranie ze spotkania Steffy i Liama. Forrester pokazuje swojej ukochanej projekt, jednak ta jest zbyt zdekoncentrowana i myśli cały czas o powrocie do domu, by usunąć film. Gdy para dyskutuje o tym ponownie, Ridge kwestionuje chęć Logan, by uświadomić Hope, że jej mąż jest zakochany w innej kobiecie. W sali szpitalnej Anthony'ego, Brad i Charlie Bakerowie przeczuwają, że Marcus właśnie przyznał się do obsługi telefonu w chwili spowodowania przez siebie wypadku. Dayzee próbuje wytłumaczyć policjantom, że jej mąż nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Dziewczyna jest spanikowana, kiedy porucznik podwija mankiety Marcusa, by zabrać go do aresztu. "Zrób coś!", domaga się od Anthony'ego, ale on uważa, że jej mąż musi zrozumieć swój czyn oraz to, że mógł go zabić. Bakerowie tymczasem mówią o statystykach, które obrazują lekkomyślność kierowców podczas jazdy samochodem i nie wykluczają, że mąż Dayzee może dostać karę sześciu miesięcy pozbawienia wolności. Forrester protestuje, a jego żona zaczyna płakać. Gdy Marcus zostaje aresztowany, prosi Dayzee, aby powiadomiła o tym Erica. Ona tymczasem prosi policjantów, by nie zabierali jej męża, ale ci są nieugięci. W sypialni Brooke, Hope rozważa, czy uruchomić nagranie wideo z udziałem Liama i Steffy, jednak ostatecznie postanawia to zrobić. Nie może powstrzymać łez, gdy jej mąż wyznaje Steffy, że to, co było między nimi, wcale nie dobiegło końca. "To dopiero początek", słyszy na filmie Loganówna, po czym obserwuje jak Liam i Steffy lądują razem na łóżku. Dziewczyna krzyczy z wściekłości, zrzucając laptopa z biurka. Niebawem przybywa Brooke, która usiłuje uspokoić swoją córkę. Ta zdaje sobie sprawę, że matka widziała film już wcześniej. Brooke wyjaśnia, że znalazła plik na tablecie Liama, lecz według niej nie ma to znaczenia, ponieważ chłopak kocha Hope. "Kazałaś mu powiedzieć mi prawdę, tak?", pyta młoda Logan, a jej matka przyznaje, że córka zasługiwała na jej poznanie. Pełna złości Hope ubolewa nad faktem, że Liam nie powiedział jej o wszystkim. Tymczasem obie kobiety słyszą na nagraniu, jak Liam prosi Steffy, by rozpoczęli nowy etap. "Jak mógł jej to zaproponować, a później zmienić zdanie i ożenić się ze mną?", zastanawia się zszokowana Hope. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Bradley Baker Kategoria:Anthony Walker Kategoria:Charlie Baker